


Home

by lightherons



Series: Porcelain [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightherons/pseuds/lightherons
Summary: The first chink in Arya's armour comes in the form of a boy who travels with Jon to Winterfell. He's unfamiliar to Sansa, but he quickly introduces himself as Robert Baratheon's bastard son, to Sansa's confusion as:why would he announce that?Especially when they were people like Cersei Lannister around who had slaughtered all of Robert's bastards.





	Home

The first chink in Arya's armour comes in the form of a boy who travels with Jon to Winterfell. He's unfamiliar to Sansa, but he quickly introduces himself as Robert Baratheon's bastard son, to Sansa's confusion as: _why would he announce that?_ Especially when there were people like Cersei Lannister around who had slaughtered all of Robert's bastards.

But, her confusion is short lived when she sees Arya's reaction to the boy. Arya, who has been cold and callous ever since she returned to Winterfell, playing the Game of Faces and acting as the executioner to Sansa's trials.

Then, this boy shows up and Arya _freezes_. She doesn't move, doesn't blink, doesn't even breathe until the boy looks at her. When Sansa looks closely, she can see actual _emotion_ in her sister's eyes. There's raw pain in them, as if Arya's remembering a tragedy that she had thought she'd forgotten.

"Mi'lady," the boy says, with a bow of his head. Arya steps forward, coming to stand next to Sansa. She schools her face - or tries to. She's not very successful, and her relief at seeing this boy is clear on her face. Sansa wonders, briefly, what had happened between them, but she guesses it was part of Arya's past that Sansa isn't privy to.

"You survived." It's not a question, or an accusation, but an observation. As if Arya had already grieved for him, only for him to come back from the dead.

"I did," the boy replies. "Thanks to Ser Davos, here," he motions to the man.

"Where'd you go?" Arya asks.

"Back to King's Landing. I didn't know where you were. Figured I'd be safest in plain sight."

"That was stupid," she rolls her eyes. "If Cersei knew you were there, she would have had you killed."

"She was more occupied with the Tyrells and the High Septon than with her husband's bastard son."

"Well, I'm glad you're okay," Arya's tone is dismissive, but Sansa can see the vulnerability behind her eyes. Her relief. She's being genuine.

"I'm glad you're okay too, Mi'lady," he bows again.

"Arya," she tells him. She steps aside and motions to Sansa. "My sister, Sansa."

Sansa smiles at him, briefly, still unsure as to what's going on.

"This is Gendry," Arya says, looking at him with a fondness that only Sansa can see, as Gendry's attention is on Sansa now. "He's my friend."

"I wasn't aware you had friends," Sansa comments without venom.

Arya _smiles_ , "He's a friend from before I was with the Faceless Men. He helped me after-"

Arya doesn't need to continue. Sansa knows what time her sister means.

"Thank you, for keeping my sister safe," Sansa says.

"She kept me safe more often than not, Mi'lady." Gendry looks at Arya with a fond smile. There's more to the story than Sansa initially realized. There were _feelings_. They look at each other with the same love and devotion that her mother and father had.

"Sansa," she says. "Any friend of Arya's is a friend of mine. Welcome to Winterfell."

She'll ask the maester to give him a room close to Arya's.

**Author's Note:**

> Are they out of character? Probably. Will this happen in canon? Doubtful.


End file.
